


The Snake And The Hair

by KeyKeeperTomah



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKeeperTomah/pseuds/KeyKeeperTomah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small yuri story to satiate my Maka x Medusa love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake And The Hair

Maka sat with her nose in the usual book her eyes scanning the words on each page. Her eyes glancing toward the closet a sense of fear pouring from the small enclosure sitting the book down moving closer to the cracked door pulling the door open to reveal the wounded Medusa propped against the covers her head tilted off to the side. Her nose gently flaring giving Maka the impression that the witch was sleeping Maka smiled softly looking back to the door the latch she had Soul installed was firmly locked and the annoying magical cat was nowhere in the room. “Slide over” Maka whispered sliding herself into the small closet.  
“This space isn’t exactly fit for two” the snake whispered pressing against the wall her eyes gently opening looking down toward her arm now entwined with Maka’s. A soft sigh came from the younger girl’s mouth as she rested her head on Medusa’s shoulder “and here I thought you despise me” the witch mumbled roping her leg under Maka’s.  
“I can’t tell when” Maka replied her eyes glued to the witch’s tattoo the dotted snake rising from is fixed position doing a small loop to garner a smile from the young girl. “I can’t tell when my hatred for you reached the point where it seemingly flipped, maybe I always loved you so much rage was the only way I could express it” her breathing became shallow with her grip tightening the dotted snake rising up further nudging the solemn girls cheek.   
“Aren’t you afraid of me” her hand slowly unraveled as she begun to feel more at ease the dotted snake returned to its position on her arm. “All of what I could do” her voice trailed off as if not wanting to continue the conversation.  
“I am” Maka’s replied as her fingers snaked around Medusa’s “and that feeling is why I want to” her voice peppered the witch’s courage.  
“This quite amusing DWMA’s greatest scythe meister and the DWMA’s greatest enemy” Medusa declared the usual grin her lips parting to allow the snake to pass through coiling into the air above their heads. “Handing everything over to me” the snake descending its tail wrapping around Maka’s neck a soft lick against her cheek Maka gave a small nod the snake fading away into the darkness of the room as Medusa shifted above her pulling her from the wall until her back laid flat against the floor her eyes darting to the shifting darkness as Medusa lowered her head into the crux of Maka’s neck her serpent like tongue grazing the soft skin. The witch slowly lifted her head looking over the young girl her breath still labored either from the heavy atmosphere or the stuffy air that came with two being shut up in the closet. “Do you really want this” her lips forming her infamous grin the small meister eyes glancing back to the small golden slits above her. Her body seemingly surrendering to the snake slithering under her shirt as Medusa kept her position above the small girl her eyes widening as her hand pulled back a look of fear replaced the her grin her eyes watering the tears falling along the porcelain skin. “I revived the Kishin” she wheezed with her hands grasping at Maka’s pajama top.  
“We dealt with the Kishin” Maka answered her arms collapsing around the witch’s head her hands gently wiping her cheeks dry. The witch’s eyes shut tight trying to fight back the tears “I’m going to talk with kid” Maka announced as Medusa pulled back a hint of terror coming over her the new look seemed to refresh Maka’s energy “Don’t worry, I’ll fight for you” she shouted giving her the predominant thumbs up. “But first” Maka waved leaning forward shutting her eyes tight before pushing her lips forward offering herself. The small beads of sweat from the humid air around them seemed to collect drawing her brow downward her lips quivering as she slowly leaned forward her eyes wincing as she suppressed the desire to do anything to hurt the small girl pressing her lips softly onto Maka’s seemed to free the weight from her shoulders. The kiss seemed to continue as Maka moved forward tipping Medusa over pulling her lips from the mesmerized witch “that was my first kiss, so you better take responsibility” she dropped her head to Medusa’s chest her hands falling to the witch’s sides “I’m going to sleep here” Maka yawned as Medusa pulled her close the thin snake smilingly retracted back to the still stunned witch.   
The sheer thousands of thoughts crossed through her mind causing her eyes to dart back and forth between the little light streaming in though the door and the expanding darkness of the closet. Her breath labored by the feeling of the younger girl’s head on her chest below the soft feeling of a warm breath on the nape of neck “I could drown her in madness” she thought looking down at the small snake peeling from her arm its cold golden eyes staring her down “but why can’t I” her mind raced with the snake sliding up to Maka’s face brushing the strands of fallen hair from her nose. The small girl breathed lightly as if she felt at ease with the snake looming under her the tall woman’s breath became short as her cheeks began to burn “Now” she screamed internally as the dotted snake glanced upward giving off an uninterested attitude as it slithered back down her arm melding into her skin. “I can always do it later” she thought pulling the young girl closer.


End file.
